The present invention relates to an anchoring device and method, and in particular, to a device and method for anchoring a vehicle, motorbike, bicycle, television, VCR, etc. to a substrate surface, such that removal of the vehicle or other device is substantially prevented.
Numerous attempts in a varying range of fields have been made with the ultimate intent to prevent unauthorised use of vehicles and the like. These include devices which might be attached to, say the steering wheel of a vehicle to prevent movement of the steering wheel, devices which alert by means of audible warnings of the presence of an intruder, and, devices which are configured with or connected to engine components of a vehicle to prevent operation of the vehicle.
It is of course also known to utilise chains and padlocks to connect a vehicle, motorbike or bicycle to a fixed object or heavy article, such as a street sign, post or article of furniture such that movement of the vehicle, motorbike or bicycle is substantially prevented.
In fact, in recent times, due to persons tending to ignore audible alarms, the more original forms of utilising padlock and chain tend to provide a more effective means for preventing the unauthorised use of a vehicle, motorbike or bicycle. The chain or cable type arrangement has the advantage that it is able to be weaved through various components of the vehicle, motorbike or bicycle, such that removal of even a portion of the vehicle, motorbike or bicycle is prevented.
Utilisation of a chain or cable or the like is however heretofore been dependent upon the location of a fixed or heavy article such as a post, street sign or article of furniture for connection of the vehicle, motorbike or bicycle thereto.